the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
Sans is a living skeleton and the older brother of Papyrus. He is a lazy, lethargic, yet friendly and mischievous skeleton who loves telling puns and playing pranks on others, especially his brother. He is also one of Bill Cipher's enemies, seeing that Sans, with the aid of The Doctor, had prevented him from destroying or taking over certain timelines repeatedly. Sans has an incredibly secretive side to him, for while he may be a simple trickster, there is more to him than meets the eye. Sans has been hinted numerous times to be some kind of time traveler, but more so to where one of the residents of Night Vale called him a "moderator". This could indicate that he keeps watch over timelines and gets rid of "anomalies". Sans, along with Papyrus, are Dipper and Mabel's first monster friends and the four grew very close to where they consider each other family. As such Sans serves as not only one of the twins' but the Mystery Kids' greatest allies. He is also seen as their guardian and is part of the Interstellar Hikers. Appearance Sans is a short skeleton with a dimpled smile and large orbits. He wears an unzipped blue hoodie, a white t-shirt/sweater, black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of sneakers/slippers. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious or angry. When Sans uses magical psychokinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, and his right eye disappears. Personality Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets, and that despite his best efforts to make small changes to the timeline in order to receive a different ending, it will nonetheless remain the same but with far more disastrous results. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy." Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant as he reads the children's expressions and can often tell when they have already done certain tasks. He enjoys making bad, skeleton-related puns, science fiction, and loves drinking ketchup. Sans is also said to have a scientific background to where he is able to repair the dimensional portal created by Stanford Pines and is even implied to have given him the plans to create it in the first place alongside someone else. Powers and Abilities While he is lazy, Sans is by no means defenseless. In fact, the skeleton has proven multiple times to be a very capable of fighter and excels in combat and magical prowess. Despite his pudgy exterior, Sans is remarkably acrobatic to where he can perform various flips and jumps while attacking at the same time, making him very formidable. It's been confirmed that Sans has not only stopped Flowey from destroying or taking over the timeline multiple times, but also prevented Bill Cipher from crossing over the physical world on several occasions. *'Strength': Sans is surprisingly very strong as he was able to lift an unconscious Dipper and Mabel, hold up a possessed Norman with one hand, and was even able to create cracks when he gripped the support beam of the Mystery Shack so tight under great rage. Sans was also able to kick Vriska so hard that she crashed through a wall. *'Speed': Sans is astonishingly fast, so much so that he is able to dodge almost any and all attacks being thrown at him even ones from powerful beings like Bill Cipher. *'Durability:' While he initially was very weak and would not survive simply from one blow, Sans has grown stronger over the course the series where he was able to endure many dangerous blows from opponents. One of his more impressive feats of resilience is when he was punctured through his abdomen by Lord English and managed to survive albeit barely; although Gaster needed to heal him for he would have surely perished. *'Bone Manipulation': One of Sans' signature abilities is the power to summon bones to attack his opponents. Sans can summon large groups of them easily and with great speed, making them harder to predict and dodge by comparison. Sans can shape the bones in a variety of forms such as gathering numerous bones and making them circular to form a shield, use them as platforms to jump on, or form a cage. *'Gravity Manipulation': Sans is able to manipulate gravity but on a small scale, specifically on a person. While affected by it, enemies have their movement heavily restricted, and are only able to jump to move. Sans can also use this to telekinetically lift and move his opponent, letting him slam them around with his mind. *'Karmic Retribution': A side effect of Sans' attacks, Karmic Retribution acts as poison for the soul, whittling down an opponent's health once Sans hits them. While it only drains a little at a time, it's drain increases based on how many sins the opponent has committed. It is one of Sans' most dangerous abilities. *'Teleportation': Sans has shown the ability to teleport, but mainly through the use of invisible gaps in the spatial dimension which cannot be seen by mortal eyes. He often uses them a shortcut to get to places quicker. However, in battle, Sans uses it to move his foe straight into a new attack once his old one ends, making him far more unpredictable. He can also use it to dodge, also making him very difficult to strike. *'Gaster Blasters': Portable laser cannons shaped like dragon skulls that Sans can summon at will. They levitate off the ground and fire at Sans' will, and Sans can summon as many as he wants. The blasters have shown to be strong enough to harm someone as powerful as Bill Cipher, a member of the Felt, and even cause discomfort towards Lord English though mainly because Sans was empowered by a soul at the time. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Undertale